You're my love
by cherine
Summary: Main pair: TAORIS and BAEKYEOL! Percintaan yang di alami oleh murid dan guru nya sendiri, penasaran? JUST READ AND REVIEW OK? ENJOYYY!


Prolog

Perkenalkan nama ku Huang Zi Tao. Aku adalah pindahan dari China yang pindah ke Korea. Aku tinggal bersama gege ku Xiumin dan ibuku. Ayahku sudah lama meninggal semenjak aku masuk SMA. Keluarga ku pindah ke Korea karena keluarga ibuku ada yang tinggal di Korea. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk kuliah.

"Tao! Kau sudah siap belum? Ayo cepat sudah siang nih nanti kita terlambat. Ini kan hari pertama mu masuk kuliah." Sahut Xiumin dari depan kamar Tao.

Lalu Tao keluar dengan baju yang rapi dan dengan senyum yang di pasang di wajahnya yag terlihat imut

"ayo ge! Aku sudah siap" kata Tao dengan semangatnya.

"seperti nya kau sangat bersemangat ya hari ini Tao? Sarapan dulu gih oemma sudah menunggu mu di meja makan" kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya.

"Pagi oemma!" panggil Tao kepada ibu nya yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk kedua anaknya "pagi juga Tao-er . ayo sarapan dulu" jawab ibu Tao sambil membawa sarapan untuk Tao dan Xiumin.

Selesai sarapan Tao dan Xiumin pamit kepada ibu nya sebelum berangkat.

Tao POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk kuliah aku berkuliah di SM university. Aku satu kuliah dengan kakak ku Xiumin kalau kata ibu sih agar dia bisa sekalian menjaga ku hehehe

Tao Pov End

SM University

Tao dan Xiumin pun Xiumin pun sampai di tempat kuliah mereka. Terlihat muka Tao yang seperti gugup. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari pertama nya masuk kuliah jadi dia sedikit gugup.

"Tao apakah kau sudah tau dimana kelas mu?" tanya Xiumin kepada Tao

"emh.. sudah ge" jawab Tao.

"baiklah, segera lah ke kelas mu ya" suruh Xiumin ke adiknya Tao

"baik ge" jawab Tao kepada gege nya dan pergi untuk mencari kelasnya.

Tao Pov

"hmm, dimana ya kelas ku? Disini banyak sekali kelas nya sebaiknya aku bertanya deh" batin Tao

Tao pun pun memanggil seorang namja yang kelihatannya lebih pendek dari nya berkulit putih dan memakai kacamata "annyeong, bolekah saya bertanya?" sapa Tao kepada orang itu. Orang itu segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Tao "annyeong, bole kau mau bertanya apa?" Jawab orang itu

"apa kau tau dimana kelas ini?" tanya Tao sambil menunjukan kertas yang ia pegang. Orang itu lalu tersenyum kepada Tao dan menjawab "aku tau. Mari kuantarkan"

Tao pun mengikuti nya dari belakang.

-di kelas-

"di sini kelas nya" kata orang tersebut sambil memberikan senyum nya kepada Tao. "terima kasih, emh.. ngomong2 nama mu siapa?" tanya Tao kepada orang itu

"oh ya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri namu Byun Baekhyun kau bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun, kalau kau? Jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum kepada Tao

"nama ku Huang Zi Tao kau bisa memanggil ku Tao." Balas Tao kepada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"apakah kau anak baru disini?" tanya Tao kepada Baekhyun

"ne, aku anak baru di sini" jawab Baekkhyun

"semoga kita bisa menjadi teman ne ^^" kata Baekhyun pada Tao, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

TENG TONG~

Terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi tanda waktu nya memulai pelajaran

"KREEK" terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan nampak lah seseorang namja tinggi, berkulit putih dan rambut nya berwarna blonde masuk ke kelas Tao. Namja itu terlihat sangatlah tampan ia berjalan ke depan meja guru nya. "selamat pagi! Aku adalah dosen baru di sini. Nama ku Wu Yi Fan kalian bisa memanggil ku Kris" salam Kris dengan tegas kepada muridnya.

Semua muridnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip karena kadar ketampanan Kris yang tinggi. Kecuali Tao dia merasa biasa2 saja terhadap guru ini bahkan dia berpikir kalau dia lebih tampan dari guru ini.

Tao Pov

Ku dengar suara bel berbunyi menandakan waktu nya untuk memulai pelajaran. Aku dan Baekhyun segera memperbaiki tempat duduk kami dan menunggu dosen kami untuk masuk ke kelas. Sedikit terbesit di pikiran ku akan seperti apa dosen kami nanti tak lama kami mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tinggi yang emh bisa di bilang tampan. dia memperkenalkan nama nya dengan tegas di hadapan kami. Kulihat semua orang di sini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sebegitu kah tampan nya dia? Ku rasa aku lebih tampan dari nya.

Tao Pov End

TBC or Delete?

Mianhaeyo semua klo aku gak bisa bikin ff yang bagus dan kece karena aku author baru di sini hehe ^^v

Mind to review? :D


End file.
